The invention relates to seating apparatus for an infant and particularly to an apparatus which allows the infant to propel himself such as that typically referred to as "creepers".
The prior art includes a number of devices such as that shown in Petry, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,504 which has a seat having a general similarity to the present invention. The apparatus therein is provided with wheels and a handle intended for allowing a person to wheel the child. Other United States Patents having a general relevance to the subject matter of this invention include Hurd, U.S. Pat. No. 75,274; Burnham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,999; MacLaren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,893; and Boudrequ, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,998. The apparatus shown in these patents is in general intended solely for creeping or solely for allowing another individual to wheel the infant. Additionally, the apparatus shown in the Hurd, U.S. Pat. No. 75,274 lacks adequate support for the child's spinal column to facilitate the apparatus' usefulness for young infants who have not yet developed the capability to sit without support.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which may readily be converted from a portable seating apparatus to a creeper apparatus which will enable the infant to propel himself (herself) and to develop improved muscle control and strength.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will occupy a minimum amount of space.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a creeper apparatus which provides substantially full support for the spinal column of young infants not yet old enough to have developed the capability to sit without support.